Simon Says/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino! (Nino enters the stage) Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you! Marinette: Grounded? For what?! Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E.... (Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a helicopter) Marinette: I was in study hall. Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall. (Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree) Marinette: I was at P.E.! Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded. Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me. Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight? André: (On the screen) Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten. Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be. Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad. Sits in her chair and groans) Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world? Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though. Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show! Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.) Hawk Moth: (His window opens) The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause... Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya? Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... (narrows eyes) a double life. Marinette: (shocked) Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous. (Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and stands protectively in front of him.) Adrien: (shocked) No! It's okay! Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing! André Bourgeois: (On the screen) What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all. Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault! Adrien: (To Nino, who comes back from the stage) Awesome, dude! Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them! Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything. Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste! Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview. Nino: Dude, your dad! Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion! Simon: I told you, I don't make people-- Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel? Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission) Alec: Huh? Adrien: That's my dad, all right. Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over! Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is lead off the stage) Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards) Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says? Simon: Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio) Simon Says: Simon says the show is not over! Alec: What on earth?! Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck! (throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him) Simon Says: Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla) (Adrien and Nino gasp then Adrien runs to the door and he goes behind the door to transform into Cat Noir offscreen) Tikki: Marinette, look! Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya! Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting. Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded! Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets. (Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed, to make it look like she is sleeping under it) Tikki: Lookin' good. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug jumps from her house's roof and swings to the TVi Studio) Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you! (Cat Noir eavesdrops from above, to the ceiling attached, batten) Cat Noir: Dad? Hawk Moth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says. (Cat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says) Cat Noir: Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards! Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Cat Noir out of the studio) Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back! Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army. Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste! (Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. Cat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff) Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that... (The Gorilla grabs him) (in a squeaky voice) size doesn't matter! (Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.) Nino: Ladybug! Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK? Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere! Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him. Cat Noir: I quit karate. (The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug! (He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throws him into the elevator) Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir does a backflip and he picks up his staff and he spins his staff to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino) Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says. Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together! Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can! (His Miraculous flashes) Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend. Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized. Nino: But he's my buddy! Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien) Adrien: Plagg, hide. (Meets Ladybug and Nino) Nino! Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay? Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug; timidly) ...Hello? Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay? Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger! Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there. Adrien: Nathalie, where's my father? He's in danger! Nathalie: He knows already. Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug. Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you! Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not. Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do? Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic. Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger! Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me? Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something? Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything. (They enter Adrien's room) Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room! Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower. Nino: Now?! Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower; to Plagg) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me? [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling.) Gabriel: Isn't he flawless? Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what? Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think? Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems... Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I? (Ladybug's yo-yo rings) Ladybug: Excuse me. (To her yo-yo) Cat Noir, where were you? Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay! Ladybug: And? Cat Noir? Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. (Cat Noir enters the room) Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown! (Gabriel activates the total defense system) Announcer: Lockdown engaged. Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system? Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a given! Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress. Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down) Announcer: Emergency power on. Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing! Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them! Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you. Cat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here. Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero. Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to! (Cat Noir takes the other control) (Gabriel and Cat Noir are shocked) Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone. (Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.) Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says. Simon Says: Gabriel is here! Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses. Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them! Nino: Ladybug! What's going down? Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien? Nino: Taking a shower. Ladybug: Now? Nino: It's the model in him. Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. (Nathalie gives her the remote control; Ladybug knocks on the bathroom door) A--drien? Adrien! (Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on) Ladybug: Eeee! Adrien: (Pokes his head around the corner) Yeah? Ladybug: Oh! Must...it-eh, to go! He he. Too dangerous... to leave! Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first? Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can. (shuts the bathroom door) (Both sigh of relief) Gabriel: Where's my son? Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug. Gabriel: Mmm. Ladybug: (gasps) (He goes to his bedroom with the towel around his neck) Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh? Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh? (The hypnotized people invade the mansion) Ladybug: (Pushes Adrien in the bathroom) Stay here! (closes the door) Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love? (Adrien blushes then he shakes his head) Adrien: ...Gotta help her! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Plagg: Oh, not again! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (There's no actual transformation animation) Gabriel: Are they coming? (Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open) Simon Says: Gotcha. (Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Cat Noir appears in the window and also sees the empty room with knocked-over paintings and the security terminal.) Cat Noir: Well, that's just great. Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel! (Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.) Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him) Gabriel: (Stars flapping with his arms and jumping around.) Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap! Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste! Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more. Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in one of those cards. Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em. (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio) Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing... Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears) Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one! Ladybug: I'll figure it out later. Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the 'unbreakable' cord snaps. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... your stick is... Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise! (Cat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them) Simon Says: Simon says... Cat Noir: (taunting) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me! (Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.) Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter, flap... Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane, he runs out the room, making airplane-noises) Cat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him. (Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail) Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too! Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute. Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo? (Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.) Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them with his baton) Ladybug: Follow my lead. Simon Says: Simon says... (Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off) Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless! Ladybug: This one yes (she holds up her normal yo-yo), but not that one (she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo). Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people. Gabriel gets dehypnotized right before he's about to jump of the TVi tower, he gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is also fixed.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the de-evilized akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. (Simon Says is turned back into Simon) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (They go to the roof and see Gabriel.) Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir. Gabriel: You? Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. (He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder) (Their Miraculouses beep) Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here. (She sees his ring) Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. (He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring) And you, m'lady. (He bows to Ladybug then he runs away) Gabriel: Hmm... (Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's button down shirt) (Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks very surprised. Gabriel notices his ring) Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before. Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me? Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best. (When Gabriel leaves Adrien's room, Plagg appears on Adrien's shirt when he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged each other) Plagg: Hmm?'' Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino! (Nino enters the stage) Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set. Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom'd like that? (Marinette hugs her parents) Alec: (on TV) So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents. Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir! Marinette: (gasps) Uh... On second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay? Tom: Sure. Sabine: Of course, honey. Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out. Sabine: Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom) (Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.) es:Simón Dice/Transcripción pl:Simon Mówi/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts